You and Your Clichés
by Nissan Hoshi
Summary: Artemis hates the academy and is having an awful day. Who knows how to make it better? Wally of course. Oh did I metion its raining? wallart


Happy Valentine's Day everyone! And for those of you who are single Happy Singles Awareness Day! Here's an Artemis and Wally fanfic to celebrate.

I don't own any characters.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Artemis hated Gotham Academy with a passion. She hated the people, the dress code, even the classes (even though they were the same as at her old school). She hated them all. She really wished she was at Gotham North with all her friends who she hardly saw now between her unreasonable amount of homework and her missions. She loved being on the team even though some people were terribly annoying.<p>

Kid Flash, for instance, was the root of all and any hatred she held for the team. Ever since they had amnesia and Artemis brought up thinking he was her ninja boyfriend Wally has changed his attitude toward her. He now constantly bugged her everything and anything about her. If that wasn't bad enough he stopped flirting with Megan and was now flirting with her. Of course she immediately changed that to arguing. With all that was happening at home it was the last thing she needed.

Now Artemis was walking out of her hellhole of a school into a torrential down pour. It had been raining all day and everything was soaked, soon to be including her. Literally, the second she stepped outside her shoes absorbed all the water on the ground. She groaned and headed across the parking lot toward the road.

As she walked toward the gate some guy driving by intentionally went through a puddle splashing her. She stopped dead and dropped one of her books. The guy stopped a few feet away and looked over at her.

"Watch where you're walking, North," he yelled at her with his girlfriend snickering next to him.

Artemis wanted to yell back and get him to try to fight her, but she promised her mom she would behave. "Whatever, asshole," was all she said.

"What'd you say?" The guy glared. Artemis just rolled her eyes and bent down to pick up her now damp book. As she did, she noticed the rain stopped hitting her. She looked up and saw an umbrella being held over her by none other than the fastest boy alive himself, Wally West.

"You ok," he asked. She stood and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?"

He looked her up and down without saying a word then handed her the umbrella. She watched as he took off his jacket and went to put it on her.

"What are you doing?" She stepped back.

"You got splashed and are walking in the rain while wearing a white shirt. Need I say more?" She looked down and saw her shirt was pretty much see through.

Wally wrapped the jacket around her shoulders and pulled it closed in the front. She snatched hold of the zipper holding it closed making him let go. She refused to look at him, but knew he was grinning at his win.

Wally took the umbrella back and held it over them both. "Let's go," he said making her questioned him as he grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

"You'll see come on." She gave in a bit and fell into step with him. They walked through the streets of Gotham, which she knew like the back of her own hand. It actually surprised her how well Wally was able to navigate through the streets considering he spent such little time there.

Artemis escaped his grasp and tried walking faster to get ahead of him, but there was no out running Kid Flash. He quickly came beside her and tried to grab at her hand again, but she always kept it right out of reach. He sighed, "Always have to be difficult don't we?" He smirked.

"Only with you." She sighed and looked at him. "So where are we going? Some where out of the rain I hope."

"Don't worry so much. You need to learn to trust."

"I know how to trust. I _choose_ not to trust you."

"Really? That's hurtful and after I came all this-" "Hey watch where you're going!" Some girl yelled after he bumped her.

"Sorry," he said turned to look at the person. Artemis turned to look, too.

"Wait a minute. Artemis is that you?" The brunette girl asked. Artemis stiffened beside Wally making him look at her. The young archer was glaring slightly at the stranger. "How's the academy treating you? Fitting in with all the rich snobs alright?"

"Just shut it. You know I didn't leave Gotham North by choice," Artemis shot back.

"Ouch! Such a cruel comment. Things not going well over there?" She turned to Wally. "Did this one come from the rich side of town, too? He looks like he'd be at the Academy." Wally wasn't one to hit girls. Even though he had to fight evil ones he still wasn't too thrilled about it, but this girl was making him want to change that part of himself.

"Leave him out of this! He isn't even from here."

"Oh so now you're too good for Gotham men?" The girl got right up in Artemis's face.

"Who'd want to be with any of them after they've all been with you?" Artemis clenched her fists.

"At least I can get a guy."

"Why you-!" Wally grabbed Artemis and pulled her away from the girl before she could attack. "Let me go!" Artemis yelled trying to get out of his arms.

"No way. Just settle down." Wally bent to whisper in her ear, "If the league found out you got in a fight with a civilian you'd be in huge trouble." Artemis calmed a bit and stopped struggling though Wally still wouldn't release her.

"Thanks for holding her for me, Red." The brunette went to punch Artemis, but was blocked by Wally. The girl stood frozen in shock by his speed as he pushed her fist back.

"I suggest you leave now," he told her before throwing her away from the blond in his arms. The girl tripped backwards and landed on the ground. Wally hastily dragged Artemis up the street from the girl.

"What happened to the league finding out?" The archer said crossly.

"You let me worry about the league. Now who was that?"

"Just a girl I know from my old school. She's hated my guts since I transferred." Artemis looked away.

"Is that all? Well I have many people in my town that hate my guts. It's not that bad."

"Well all your friends didn't abandon you after you switched schools," she said still walking.

"Yeah you got me there." He stopped walking and looked back at her. "Hey where's a good place to eat around here?"

Artemis tilted her head at him. "I thought you had a place in mind."

"Yeah. I lied," he smiled sheepishly. "So... where do you recomend?"

Looking at the soaked red head she suddenly became aware of the rain beating down on them and that he was staring at her, most likely waiting for an answer.

"There's a cafe around the corner... though they are usually packed at this time of day." She finally thought of a place.

"Well," he wrapped his hand around hers making her blush slightly. "We might as well check it out." They headed down the street with Artemis leading the way.

When they rounded the corner, Artemis stopped. In front of them was a huge the cafe, which was overflowing with people. "See I told you we wouldn't be able to get in."

"Everyone must be trying to get out of the rain," Wally said looking at the mess of people. He and Artemis took cover under the over hang in the front of the shop.

Artemis crossed her arms and shivered slightly. "Yeah well they're smart."

"What you getting cold?" He smirked trying to get a raise out of her. She glared back.

"Getting? I've been cold! We've been walking around in the rain! Pouring rain! No less." She plopped down in on of the chairs in front of the cafe. Luckily, the rain hadn't gotten to them yet so they were dry.

"You don't like the rain?" Wally chuckled quietly standing in front of her.

"No I like the rain. Just not when I'm standing in it for twenty minutes," her words were sharp showing him she was getting angry.

Wally sighed while rubbing the back of his head. "Hey. I know changing schools and having to keep the whole hero thing a secret isn't easy and I know I haven't made it any easier by arguing with you all the time but," he spoke in a low voice while she stared at the ground. The speaker above them that had been playing some pop song changed making him smile softly. "But I know a way to make it up to you." She looked up only to see his hand out before her.

"What?" She looked confused.

"Take my hand."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" She sighed and gave him her hand only to be pulled right up against him.

"Wha-?" He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist holding her to him.

"Just relax and let me lead." She blushed furiously as he forced her into a spin. She clumsily landed back against him even more unsure of what was happening (if that was possible). Wally laughed at her lack of grace and slowly rocked back and forth on his feet causing her to sway with him. Still blushing she gave into the calming motion and put her head on his shoulder. She was sure people in the cafe and those walking by were staring but she really didn't care at the moment.

In her head, Artemis laughed at the scene. How ridiculous they must have looked to the passerby's on the Gotham street. Two fools dancing, if you could call it that, during the middle of the day on a busy street in the rain. Only Wally could find this an acceptable form of apology, but in spite of all the strange looks they were getting Artemis had to admit she was enjoying it.

So the softly melody of the James Blunt's song engulfed them as their warm bodies pressed together through soaked clothes and they swayed gently to the rhythm. Even the rain falling on the sidewalk beside them was ignored as they danced. Artemis kept her head nestled in the crook of his neck while he had his head leaning on hers. Wally knew she would get him for putting her on the spot like this later but for now, he could pretend Artemis would remain this peaceful. Well, at least, until the song ends.

As all songs and overly romantic moments do, it ended. The song finished on its sad note and the two separated. Wally walked Artemis to her house neither of them saying a word except for a quick good-bye at the door. Then he disappeared leaving her to return to her dull day of homework and studying that made her only remember further, why she hated the academy. Around one in the morning she fell asleep with a book still open by her feet and the comforting thought that she might dream of Wally holding her close as her troubles slipped away.

* * *

><p>At six the next morning her mother yelled waking her for the painful day that awaited her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked out the window only to see it was raining again. Exactly what she needed another chance to catch a cold. Sighing she rolled over only to have her arm land on something sharp. She sat up quickly and noticed a partially crushed red rose. Beside the flower was a folded piece of paper with her name scribbled harshly across the front. Curiously, she picked it up and flipped it to the inside. There in equally messy handwriting was a message. Nothing special, just a few short lines that read:<p>

Roses maybe are red

And violets are ironically blue

But there is no one I'd rather dance with

In the pouring rain than you.

Artemis couldn't help but smile at the corny poem as she reread it a few times. She tucked the poem into her book, which was practically falling off the bed and put it on her nightstand. Though she didn't want to go to the academy for another boring day, she still pulled her self out of bed and got ready. All the while thinking how cliché roses and poetry were, not to mention the dancing in the rain for no reason at all.

Who would have ever guessed Wally would turn out to be a romantic? Even worse, who would have thought Artemis would be the one to fall for all his tricks?

Certainly not her. Either way those clichés and the soft melody of the song that had played for them yesterday were what got her through the day. At least until she got to the cave.

* * *

><p>I know it kind of changes to a really romantic scene but I started it a few months ago and finished it yesterday. I hope it still flows well though. Also sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes as most of you know I'm terrible at that stuff and editting in stats class doesn't really help. :) Anyway please review and let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
